


Taking Advantages

by 13ERROR13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk finds Tiny!Jake sexy, Horny Dirk, Large Cock, M/M, Size Difference, Tiny Jake English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ERROR13/pseuds/13ERROR13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake turns tiny, for no apparent reason. AR doesn't know why. Dirk doesn't know why. Jake doesn't know why. Why not take advantage of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Advantages

Dirk groaned to life, feeling a not so familiar empty space next to him. He propped himself up, the duvet slipping off his shoulder to rest on his hips.

He rubbed his eyes, yawning, not even bothering to tame the mess that was his hair. He saw Jake’s boxers and shirt (which was actually Dirk’s shirt) next to him, but no Jake.

“Huh?” He saw something move under Jake’s shirt. He picked it up to find a tiny Jake falling out of the shirt with a yelp. He landed on the bed, naked.

Jake shook his head before squinting up at Dirk.

“…D-Dirk? Is that you?”

Dirk just stared, Jake’s shirt in his hand.

“…the fuck?”

Jake looked around the room before noticing that he is as naked as the day he was born. He squeaked loudly and used his hands to hide his crotch, face and ears a bright red. “D-don’t just stand and stare, h-help me!!” Jake shouted, blush spreading to his neck and chest as Dirk shook his head in disbelief.

“M-maybe AR knows something.” Dirk mumbled, grabbing his shades and slipping them on.

“Hello Dirk, what can I-what the fucking hell? Why is Jake tiny?”

“I was hoping you would know, clearly not…” Dirk said, letting out a huff of air, looking at Jake so AR could scan him for any abnormalities.

“Hm…I’m not sure what’s wrong with him, but it looks temporary. It will wear off.” Dirk smiled.

“Hey, it’ll go away after a bit Jake. You’re not gonna be small forever.” That earned a soft sigh of relief from Jake.

“…he appears to be the exact same, but…probably 8 inches tall. He’s cute though.”

“Yeah, well, what can I do? He’s 8 inches tall.”

“W-wha…?” Jake questioned, tilting his head in confusion, not hearing the conversation Dirk was having with Auto-Responder. Dirk shook his head.

“Never mind, Jake, it’s fine.”

“Alright then.”

Dirk slipped his shades off and sat them on the bedside table, next to Jake’s glasses. He gently scooped up the naked Jake, much to the smaller one’s dismay, and carried him to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Dirk brushed his teeth while Jake rubbed his teeth clean with a small dab of toothpaste on his finger. Once all done, Dirk scooped him up and carried him out to the kitchen and sat him on the bench.

Jake was smiling but looked up to see a very tall, very menacing Cal looming over him. He squealed and ran to Dirk, gripping what he could of his shirt. Dirk looked down at the tiny Jake, an eyebrow raised.

“What are you doing? You look like you…” He looked up to see Cal sitting on the bench and remembered. Jake doesn’t like Cal.

“…ah. Well, never mind, Jake!” Dirk smiled and picked up Jake, holding him in his palm up to his face.

“…you’re kinda cute, yah know?” Jake’s face flushed bright red; he hid his face in his hands. Dirk chuckled, rubbing his cheek against Jake’s body, making the smaller yelp a soft protest.

Dirk and Jake were just chilling, Dirk staring down at Jake, studying his small body. He was exactly the same, just…small.

He used his index finger to poke and prod Jake’s body, earning a squeal and several soft slaps. He poked Jake’s belly before moving lower. Jake nearly squealed.

“N-no! Absolutely not, Dirk!” Said blonde just smiled before poking Jake’s bare crotch (they couldn’t find any clothes that fit him). Jake whimpered softly, gripping Dirk’s finger, his member twitching in interest.

Dirk smirked at what he caused, continuing to rub and softly poke Jake’s quickly hardening cock. His own cock twitched inside his jeans. He groaned, unzipping his fly and unbuttoning his jeans.

“D-Dirk! I-I’m barely the size of your own cock, y-you can’t-!”

“I’m not gonna fuck you, are you kidding? I’m not going to kill you Jake, just…do other things.” He said, stroking his dripping member slowly, using his other hand to continue to rub Jake’s stiff cock. Jake whimpered, slightly bucking his hips into the touch, earning a smirk from Dirk.

Dirk pulled his finger away, earning a soft whine of protest from Jake. Dirk smirked slyly to himself, thinking of all the things he could do to Jake in this state.

“I-I don’t like that smirk of yours, Strider…”

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Dirk said, shifting closer to the table, pulling said table closer, making Jake squeak and get nice and close to Dirk’s dripping cock.

“Suck.” Dirk ordered, making the smaller nod slightly before peppering soft kisses to the thick shaft of the cock in front of him. Dirk watched, a soft smile on his face.

Man, he was gonna have fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, it's an RP my friend and I are doing and I wanted to write a fic about it :3


End file.
